iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Eight
Number Eight, 'also known as Joseph, Naveen or Vishnu, was one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded and is one of the dead Garde out of nine. He relocated to India sometime later, now known to the locals as the mighty God, Vishnu. He is believed by Crayton to be the Garde meant to inherit Pittacus Lore's powers and defeat Setrákus Ra. It is revealed in The Fall of Five that the prophecy of his supposed death through a sword in his chest was true, as he was later killed by Number Five in an attempt to protect Nine from getting killed. He is the fourth of the Loric Garde to be slain, and the first and only after the charm was broken. Personality Eight is shown to be very charming and handsome, although playful and carefree in everyday life - mirroring his Cêpan Reynolds, however his upbeat personality could be because of the prophecy which foresees him dead with a sword through him, as theorized by Six. Eight is also thankful and is a kind-hearted person. He might also have a romantic interest for Marina, kissing her when she found his chest, although he also showed a playful, almost frisky personality when he was messing around with Six. Elaborating on Marina, it was probably love at first sight for him, because he looked shocked when she kissed him in the New Mexico Government Base. Physical Appearance Number Eight appears as an extremely thin but athletic teenage boy with copper-toned skin and a well-defined muscular torso. He is tall and is said to be just a few inches shorter than Nine. He has long curly black hair as well as full lips and deep emerald green eyes. However, Marina describes his eyes as a brown color when she kisses him. Six describes him as "hot". History Number Eight travelled to India with his Cêpan Reynolds, not long after arriving on Earth. Reynolds met and fell in love with a human named Lola who Eight was suspicious of, due to looks she gave him. Eight was annoyed to find out that Reynolds had told Lola about their past and their mission, the pair fell out and became distant. Lola convinced them to go on a mountain hiking trip but once there, she endlessly tried to separate them. On the thrid night in the mountains, she resorted to "Plan B" which involved calling the Mogadorians who attacked them. Lola and Reynolds were both killed and Eight, protected by the Loridas Charm survived and began to live in the mountains by himself. When wandering about the Himalayan Mountains, Eight happened upon a spiritual man called Devdan who told him about Hinduism, the deity Vishnu, and trained him in ancient forms of Indian martial arts. However, after a while Devdan did not return to their usual place and Eight was alone again, until he found Commander Grahish Sharma and his soldiers who identified him as Vishnu and vowed to protect him from evils. His original name, from his Cêpan, was Joseph, and he went by Naveen in India, later Vishnu to fit his persona. I Am Number Four While searching the internet, Henri found a boy in Bangladesh that claimed to be the Messiah. Due to the country's close proximity to India, it may have been Eight. The Rise of Nine When Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton arrive in New Delhi, he sends the Commander Sharma to collect and bring them to his camp in the mountains, where he conducted tests on them to be sure that they are members of the Garde. He recalls the death of his Cêpan Reynolds. With the help of Marina, he was also able to recover his Loric Chest. Subsequently, he leads them into a large Loric cave at the top of one of the Himalayan mountains, of which he has been a few times, to teleport them to New Mexico where, the group believed, would lead them to Four. The group discover intricate pictorial carvings on the cave that seemingly dictate events of the past and future that would befall the Garde. One illustrates a Garde, whose appearance has been defaced on the carving, has a Mogadorian sword run through him and the group eventually find out that it was Eight who vandalised the carving depicting his demise in fear and anxiety of this precognition. As they prepare to leave, however, they are ambushed by the Mogs, and the cave and its carvings collapses. Crayton is killed in the process. Eight barely manages to get hold of Marina's and Ella's hands, with Six locking arms with Marina's, and teleport away from the cave. As Six was not holding Eight's hand, she is separated and arrives in New Mexico, while the rest are teleported to Somalia. After landing in the middle of the Gulf of Aden with Marina and Ella, Eight quickly realizes the disappearance of Six, and leads the group to teleport again to Stonehenge in England, before finally arriving in the desert in New Mexico. They find that Six is long gone, but Ella manages to contact Six through telepathy and learn that she is trapped in Dulce, the underground security base. After which Four and Nine both arrive with weapons in their vehicle and are hailed by the group. At the same time, they are spotted by U.S. Intelligence and are confronted with helicopters and armored cars. The five Garde members manage to fight their way out and sneak through the hidden desert entrance into Dulce. As the group hunts through the base for Six, they meet and free Sarah Hart from her prison. Their search eventually takes them into a room where they unknowingly find a petrified Six in a black statue. Setrákus Ra then enters the room in Six's form and, while taking the Garde off guard, stabs Eight through the chest with a Mogadorian sword, thus fulfilling the prophecy depicted in the Himalayan cave, before regaining his original form. Setrákus Ra then stripps the remaining Garde of their Legacies and battle with Nine, before Ella counters his powers with a red object and that hits Ra and stops his Legacy cancellation powers, empowering them. Eight, nearing the edge of death, is healed and kissed by Marina. He then proceeds to teleport around the room, destroying Mogadorians with a sword. Setrákus Ra hastily escapes and the Garde regroup for the first time, promising to hunt down and eliminate the evil Mogadorian leader. The Fall of Five In The Fall of Five, he, along with the rest of the Garde except Five, stayed in Nine's Chicago penthouse for a while. During the time Four, Six, and Sarah were in Arkansas, he took a walk around Chicago with Marina, but Nine busted them out when they returned and challenged Eight to train with him. Number Eight agrees to train with Nine and Marina and he accidentally sliced Nine's chest. In their game of capture the flag, Eight was first to be chosen by Nine along with Marina, Sarah, and Ella. He attempted to get the flag by teleporting to it right when the game started, but even when he shoved the flag in his mouth, Sam was still able to stop him. He helped Marina safely get the flag to their side by distracting Bernie Kosar. Later on, Eight goes with Nine, Marina, Six, and Five to Everglades to retrieve Five's chest. Five reveals his betrayal and asks Eight and Marina to join him and work for the Mogadorians. When Five went to stab Nine, Eight teleported in front of Nine and he was stabbed instead. Eight's body, enclosed in a block of ice, was left in the swamp after he died, after Five got what was coming. Legacies Enhancement As with all Garde - heightened abilties such as speed and strength. Shapeshifting Eight shapeshifts into different forms. He shapeshifted into three of the Ten avatars of Vishnu when he tested Marina (as a blue human-tortoise with a crown), Six (as a giant wielding an axe), and Ella (as the lion-headed giant with hundreds of arms and even more claws). He first used this legacy as to transform into a black rabbit to get closer to Devdan. He also shapeshifted into a swordfish the time that Crayton told them that they are leaving for New Delhi at once, Eight said: ''"Not Before my Morning Swim!", and transforming into a swordfish upon diving. He transformed into an octopus to grab Marina and Ella after leaving India and teleporting into the ocean off the coast of Africa. And into a two-headed giraffe when Crayton asks him if he has any other Legacies. Although this was an extremely promising Legacy, Eight mostly used it for fun. The form he usually took was Vishnu's lion-man when he battled the other Garde. The Legacy he used by far the most was Teleportation. Teleportation This Legacy was one of the first that Eight discovered. This Legacy appeared in Eight when he tried to rescue Reynolds from being run over by a taxi. Teleportation was first shown when he met Six, Seven, and Ten for the first time. It is shown that Eight can teleport two hundred to two hundred fifty feet, without the enhancement provided by a large Loralite stone. It is also stated that the farther he teleports, the worse his accuracy is. He can teleport with a maximum of two people at once, and once he is in a Loralite deposit, which he calls "Doors", he can teleport to other "Doors" scattered around Earth. The Doors are: In a cave in the Himalayan Mountains, under the Gulf of Aden in Somalia, under the Stonehenge in England, and one might be in New Mexico. Eight mentioned that he can teleport to far places using the doors, when he first went to Somalia, and also some places as far as Easter Island and Peru. Hydrolocomotion When Eight is first seen in The Rise of Nine, he sprints across the pond “as if it were ice”. Although this may have been a secondary ability of telekinesis (Eight holding himself above the water), the likelihood that it is a Legacy is much greater. The scene mentioned above was the only time Eight was shown using this Legacy. Telekinesis Like all Garde, Eight has the ability to move things with his mind. Precognition Eight has visions that allow him to see future events. This is how he found the Loric Cave and also how he knew that Six, Marina, Crayton and Ella would arrive to find him. Similar to Four these visions also give details of the Loric history and culture. He also had dreams of Setrákus Ra, a power only Pittacus Lore was said to posses. Since Four and Nine had this ability also, it was unclear at this time who would assume the role of Pittacus. Chest Eight has a Loric Chest just like the rest of the Garde. When his Cêpan Reynolds and he were attacked by Mogadorians, Reynolds was killed and a Mogadorian captured his Chest and flew away in a small silver Mogadorian air craft. Eight was forced to live without the Chest for the remainder of his life before he met up with Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton. Marina unknowingly discovered a small silver Mogadorian air craft at the bottom of a waterfall close to where Eight was attacked, and she saw his Chest. She retrieved it and brought it back to him. Eight knows little about its contents, just a few of its items he is familiar with. Contents: *'''The Duplicator: (as dubbed by Eight) is a pencil sized golden rod that expands like a scroll into a large sort of doorway, and when someone or something is thrown through the doorway, it is duplicated in the way it entered the door way. The duplicated item will be sucked back into the rod, then disappear when it is retracted back into its original form. *'Green Crystal': this green crystal is medium sized and acts as a vortex, allowing Eight to suck air up and travel underwater in a dome of air the green crystal provides. *'Glass Ring': this piece of Inheritence has an unknown use. *'Red Crystal': a small, red oblong crystal that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm: as if the set were a walkie-talkie, the macrocosm allows you to hear, and the red crystal allows you to speak and be heard by another Garde with an opperational macrocosm. *'Curved Antler': akin to something you might find on the head of a small deer, the antler acts as a "totem" to Chimæra. When holding it in his mouth, Bernie Kosar seems euphoric, and later tells Four through telepathy that he was "calling the others", presumably referring to the Chimæra from Ella's ship. Believed to be Eight's phoenix stone. Note: With Eight's death, it is assumed that all of the item's in his chest have turned into dust. Relationships Reynolds Eight loved his Cêpan as a father figure and the pair were very close, and he remembers how Reynolds laughed all the time. However their relationship was strained when Reynolds fell in love with Lola, whom Eight did not trust. Marina Eight first met Marina when she took the first test, which is underwater. Marina described Eight to be handsome, as she can't take her eyes away from him. Eight later kissed Marina on the lips when she found his Chest underwater. Later he is kissed by Marina in the FBI base after she healed him, afterwards saying that there's no time like the present. In The Fall of Five, Four states that Marina and Eight have spent a lot of time together. The two took a walk around Chicago together during the stay at Nine's penthouse, and later Nine refers to Eight as Marina's 'boyfriend', to which they both did not argue to. Marina and Eight seemed very close together in The Fall of Five; multiple times did Eight put his arm around Marina or hugged her. When Marina was healing Eight in the Everglades after he got bit by a beast, he offers to kiss her, to which Marina replies by saying maybe later, after the beast is killed, but it never happened. Eight's very last gesture was staggering towards Marina, and he wanted to say something but never got the words out. Marina was very enraged by his death and develops a new Legacy, which she attacks Five with by injuring Five's eye. Number Six Eight adopts a kind of brother/sister relationship with Six. In The Fall of Five, he teleports next to her when she is sitting on the couch, scaring her and causing her to nearly spill her coffee. Six then starts to mock-threaten Eight, and the two take off to train. They are shown to care about each other, but just as friends. Trivia *Number Six posed as Number Eight when she was held with Katarina in the Mogadorian Cave. *Number Eight is believed by Crayton to be the succesor of Pittacus Lore. Eight also believed the same thing because he kept having dreams/visions of Setrákus Ra. But he later had doubts it, after Six informed him that Four is also having the same visions. *Unknown to Eight, Nine is also having the same visions, making him, Four, and Nine, the most likely candidates to be the next Pittacus Lore. *It is shown that Six is in fact, stronger than Eight when Six was able to win when Eight tested them upon arrival in india *As theorized by Six, Number Eight might be carefree and playful to hide from the shadows of sadness and despair, due to Eight chipping off his face from the cave painting that shows him, dying from a sword in his chest. *It is shown that Eight did not like the idea of him being known as Vishnu at first. *Number Eight was killed by Number Five in attempt to save Nine. * Number Eight and Number Four (and possibly Number Nine) shared a vision twice. In Four's side of the first vision, Eight asks what number Four is. In the second vision, Four sees Sam chained up but it is not Sam, in EIght's side of the story, he sees someone called Devdan chained. Four tells Eight that he is Number Four in the second vision *Eight's number might be connected to Vishnu. The number 8, when turned sideways, represents the symbol for infinity. Since Vishnu is the master of the past, present, and future, this could be related to infinity. Quotes (Add quotes here) " You guys remember giving any Mogadorians gifts?" - Eight talking about the Legacy Adam has "Do I look American enough?" - Eight talking to Marina, preparing for their walk around Chicago Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Major Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Loric Garde Category:Loric charm